Broken Hearts, Broken Bones, And Broken Souls
by EternalNight88
Summary: We are now one, our souls linked as we share the same pain, we have mended our broken souls. Picking ourselves up we mended our bones piece by piece regaining what was lost, my heart starts beating again a pulse of life resounding through my veins when I thought I gave my life away. The reapers hands of fate grabbed my soul once again and tied me down to you.


**Hello all of my dearest fans, I want to celebrate my bff/sis's belated birthday, so say hello to InfiniteSnow. Go to her page and send her a happy birthday and I will make chapter 2, hope you enjoy it~ I know I make a lot of abuse Kima stories but this one was a request so if you don't like what I write then deal with it because I am not stopping. I am back for good! No flames please!**

[Maka POV]

I lay here on my apartment floor,staring up at the ceiling as unwanted tears fall down my face, blood stains my pale skin as it falls onto the floor making a small puddle. My eyes red and blood-shot from all the crying I did each time _he _hits me and lacerates my skin with his scythe arms. Yes, it is my once beloved Soul Eater, he walks over to me and pulls me by my hair. His eyes giving off a look that sends shivers of fear down my spine.

I whimper in pain as he slaps me across the cheek sending me flying into the wall that was filled with so many happy memories, but now those feelings I once harbored had vanished along with my soul. I slowly lift my head despite the stinging pain on my cheek and the pieces of glass puncturing my back.

He leans down next to me just staring at me with a sudden bored expression and sighs standing up.

"Black Star invited us and Kid if we wanted to play basketball since Liz and Patty are out shopping. I said yes so go change and hurry it up too. MOVE you stupid trash!" Soul screams losing all of his short patience at me not moving and he yanks my arm upwards making a loud bone cracking noise but I don't feel the pain.

"Yes Soul…" I say trudging into my room pulling out my concealer and another set of my clothes before limping to the bathroom.

I look into the mirror and see all the damage he's done and I sigh applying the concealer to my face after cleaning my wounds. If anyone found out he'd kill me and everyone else, this was our little secret, no one was to know….

After changing not even stopping to fix myself breakfast I give Soul his and unlock the door giving him his keys.

He gives me his signature smirk as if clearing all of the bad things he's done but that's not enough, I manage to pull a small smile before sitting on the back of his motorcycle.

As we get there we were greeted by the gang and I pull my long time best friend over and talk to her about it and tease her about Black Star.

"Has he gotten any better?" She asks me in a low tone voice. Hanging my head down a bit my bangs covering my eyes as loose strands of hair fall down my shoulder blade.

"No, it just keeps getting worse. I don't know if I can keep this up Tsubaki, I mean when we are around you guys he acts just fine but when we are at home I never get a break, and I think he dislocated my shoulder again…" I sigh and Tsubaki looks over at Soul in anger and he eyed her suspiciously and turns continuing to talk to Black Star. A shudder grows up my spine as I feel someone's eyes on the back of my neck but not of fear.

[Kid POV]

I watch as Maka and Soul come into the park acting like everything's okay when it's really not.

_Soul I know what you do to her and I know it's not right. I can see the scars on her soul, scars from being hurt, betrayed, beaten….broken…._I think bitterly to myself as I watch her try her best to make it seem like she's not limping, but I see the silent pain etched in her eyes like something etched in stone.

She walks over to Tsubaki and he walks over to Black Star the two having a facade at every sentence they spoke.

I look over at Maka and Tsubaki who talk in low voices so we can't hear and Tsubaki looks over at Soul who eyed her curiously as if she's suspecting something.

But all I can do is lean against the wall and watch as Maka slowly falls apart like fragile glass broken…

_I want to help her but I feel like I can't, I am just useless garbage! I can't even help my crush from her abusive boyfriend, it's so pathetic. I mean it's not like I can walk in their apartment grab Maka and take her to my place. On second thought….that's a good idea! _I think as I look at Maka who has her head hanged low. My heart clenches to see my friend in pain like this…

"Yo earth to Kid! Can you stop staring at Maka and get over here! Besides she already taken!" Black Star says making me fight off a dark red blush from being etched across my face.

"I was not looking, just thinking if Liz and Patty spent exactly $888.88 on my credit card knowing them they probably did." I say and Soul and Black Star roll their eyes at my statement.(Eri: I feel like this is something he would do. Thanks kid I will buy a bunch of anime items that add up to 888.88 or 8,888.888)

"Whatever, if you guys don't want to play then stay over there while us cool guys play like real men!" Soul says and I inwardly scowl wanting to rip him apart, acting like everythings okay! It enrages me but I only shrug and sit on the bench with Maka and Tsubaki.

"So Maka, did you study for the dissection test Monday?" I start out and her eyes widen in surprise.

"I completely forgot! Doing so many missions this week, we are so close to making Soul a Death Scythe." Maka says and gets out her book from god knows where and begins reading it.

_This is my chance! _I think to myself as I try to gain the courage to ask her over. I may be a Death God but I get nervous to you know.

Clearing my throat I was about to ask her until, the ball comes rolling towards Maka who didn't seem to notice it or care until Soul interrupted her reading.

"Hey tinytits! Pass us the ball." I notice that she slightly cringes at being called that and sends the basketball on home straight into Soul's face making him fall onto his back with a huge red mark from the lines of the basketball.

Black Star bursts into a fit of laughter pointing at his marked face and Maka shifts in her seat a with an icy cold glare that sent a shiver up my spine.

"Don't call me that or else that's not the only thing your gonna get." She says going back to read her book ignoring him.

_Ha, he deserves it…_ I think to myself laughing at his misery. This isn't even half of what he deserves…

"So Maka, if you want you can come over to study. Even spend the night if you want~" I offer her and it's like dangling a piece of sausage over to a dog.

"Okay, can I come at 8 I have some chores to do around the house anyways." She says and I nod.

But when I look over to her left pigtail to see it's 1.5 cm higher than the right. I put both arms on her shoulders turning her so she faces me and I lean closer to her, needing to fix the asymmetry of her soft hair.

[Maka POV]

My eyes widen when Kid turned me towards him and began leaning in. Too surprised I just stayed still thinking my hair was asymmetrical and it was because he tangled his hands into the left side of my hair taking it out of the hair tie and combing through it with a certain subtleness. I can't help but blush faintly at his actions, his amber ringed eyes staring at me intensely as he focused.

"K-Kid?" I say shocked as he weaves his fingers into my hair combing it with such a delicate touch.

"Your left pigtail was 1.5 cm higher than the right one." He says and I laugh at his OCD. I don't think it's weird or crazy at all, it's actually kind of cute the way he he pouts when he sees something asymmetrical.

"Thanks Kid." I say as he releases his hands from my hair. When I look up I see his golden eyes piercing into mine, the rings in his eyes giving off such an intensity that it sends shivers around my spine, I feel like his eyes are piercing into my soul…

"MAKA!" Soul says snapping me out of my thoughts and I turn to him. He looks angry, oh this isn't good, Not one bit…

"Come on we're leaving." He demands grabbing my hand and yanking me up before another hand reached out to my other hand delicately yet forcefully pulling me down into his lap . I look down to see Kid's amber eyes burning into mine with worry as he clutched onto my hand tightly.

"She doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to." Kid says smirking and I feel my heartbeat falter at his remark.

"Yes she does, she's my girlfriend and she needs to be with me not some other guy!" He says pulling me out of his grasp and dragging her out of the park.

[Kid POV]

"Well Kid, your god will grace his presence upon you Monday at school!" Black Star says laughing not caring about what just happened.

"By Kid, see you at school…." Tsubaki says in a sad tone as her eyes falter over to where the weapon and meister pair left to.

"By Black Star, Tsubaki see you later." I say before walking in the same direction towards their apartment.

"_Maka, be strong for me. I am coming for you I promise." _I swear inside of my head as I walk summoning Beelzebub and I hop on the board and at maximum speed I soar through the sky heading towards their apartment complex.

_I hope I'm not too late…_ I think to myself as I get off calling Beelzebub back to me. When I was a block or two away from her apartment Soul bumped right into me looking at me with a very intense level of hate.

"Stay away from her." He tells me what to do and I scoff not even stopping to give him my undivided attention.

"I'd like to see you try, besides you can't tell a Death God what to do unless you want to die early." I say in a mocking tone and he clamps his mouth shut and continues walking with a sigh.

"The only reason your still alive right now is because I know Maka wouldn't want you dead!" I shout as I round the block getting nearer to the building.

[Maka POV]

After another severe beating I feel like I have had enough, I am just so tired….Tired of fighting, tired of living a lie making things seem like everythings fine, tired of lying, tired of getting beaten by the one that I trusted the most….Just so tired that I have had enough of living this way.

I stare at my door as I hear his footsteps near my bedroom and I feel fear instantly shooting across my body.

His footsteps stop near my door and I see his shadow wavering over my door as if questioning whether or not to open the door. I hear him growl when he sees it's locked and sighs walking away from my door and I hear the apartment door open and then slam making the apartment shutter for a couple of seconds

I stand and walk over to my mirror to examine the damage he's done and I look to see my eyes cold, dead, alone. and lifeless. Scars all over my stinging flesh and a couple of deep wounds that have slowly healed throughout the past year. Anger wells up inside of me as I trace all the marks on my body, scars and bruises decorating my skin.

"I can't take this anymore!" I scream punching the mirror and watching as the glass shards fall out of place, even some cutting my face but I don't feel the pain just feel so numb. I feel hot tears fall down my face when I think about all the things I have done for him and he does this to me, I am too weak to get myself out of this madness! It's just so pathetic…

"I'm tired of living…" I murmur as I exit my room and into the kitchen fixing myself a small side meal and when I was about to start cooking a voice inside of my head spoke to me.

"_I can tell you a way how to ease the pain…" _The voice says to me almost sinister.

"How? There isn't a way out of this." I say to it, my voice echoing throughout the empty halls.

"_Kill yourself and you'll see that the one that caused you pain will suffer." _It says back and I slowly give in to it.

"_Yes, give into me girl. Give me your soul!" _It says and I don't have control over my body anymore. I reach for the knife that I was cutting vegetables with and bring it close to my wrist.

"This is really the end…" I say to no one in particular but at I was bringing the knife down on my wrist I saw memories of Kid and I flood my consciousness. Realizing what I have done I try to press down on the wound only to have blood seep through my hands. Feeling weak I drop to the floor, my life flashing before my eyes.

"Goodbye everyone…..Kid…" His name escapes my last breathe as I fall into a sea of darkness.

We are now one, our souls linked as we share the same pain, we have mended our broken souls.

Picking ourselves up we mended our bones piece by piece regaining what was lost, my heart starts beating again a pulse of life resounding through my veins when I thought I gave my life away.

The reapers hands of fate grabbed my soul once again and tied me down to you.


End file.
